Until there's nothing left to us
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Que Ulquiorra se hubiese vuelto más humano no era una azarosa casualidad del destino. Que Orihime hubiese llegado a ser una más en Las Noches, tampoco. Les gustase o no, todo formaba parte de los planes de Aizen. Ulquiorra/Orihime. Spoilers caps 341-342


**¡Holas!**

**No debería...no debería estar haciendo esto pero ¡tenía que hacerlo! Prometo por el cuernecillo de Ulquiorra y los fingerpuppets de Near no volver a subir un fic (a menos que sean One-shots XD) hasta haber terminado alguno de los que ya tengo empezados x_X). Pero la verdad es que tenía esta idea rondándome la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y los últimos capítulos de Bleach me han obligado a manifestarme XD.**

**Como ya sabéis, tengo varios fics de Bleach, y siempre me quejo de que escribir One-Shots de Bleach me agota psicológicamente porque cada uno se sitúa en un contexto o un momento diferente y yo, persona sumamente maniática, quisquillosa y perfeccionista, necesito darle explicación a todo, de ahí que los One Shots de Bleach me agoten psicológicamente (pero como soy masoquista, recaigo una y otra vez XD). La cuestión es que quería escribir un UlquiHime que tuviera varios capítulos, para tener oportunidad de desarrollar más los personajes y la relación entre Ulquiorra y Orihime. **

**La idea me surgió hace milenios, por culpa de una información "fake" que pululaba por ahí acerca del poder de la zanpakutô de Ulquiorra (¡no seáis malpensados! ¡Que os estoy viendo! XD) y esa idea se adornó con algunas de las teorías que cuento en los comentarios de los capítulos en mi journal, además de lo ocurrido en los últimos capítulos de Bleach y dio lugar a este fic.**

**Como digo, soy muy maniática y no puedo escribir a lo loco estando a expensas de qué será lo próximo que Tite Kubo nos cuente, tampoco puedo escribir sin saber a donde quiero llegar, por eso tuve que tomar la decisión de donde tomar el canon de Bleach como canon, y donde separarme de él. Y eso han sido los capítulos 341 y 342, hasta ellos, el canon de Bleach es canon en mi fic, a partir de ellos, la historia se desarrolla de otra manera. La trama está pensada, y es complicada, así que lo sucedido en el capítulo 343 y lo que suceda en adelante será como si nunca hubiese pasado. No obstante, es posible que tome en cuenta detalles e información nuevos que aparezcan en los próximos capítulos, siempre y cuando no me influyan significativamente en lo que ya tengo planeado.**

**He tenido que escribir esto casi a contrarreloj, porque al parecer Ulquiorra va a liberar pronto y entonces la gente me dirá "¡Pero ese no es el poder de Ulquiorra!" pero así, siempre podré decir "Oh, pero es que este fic lo escribí antes de que se supiera cuál es su poder" XD, porque ya digo, es un tema fundamental en el fic XD.**

**De la misma manera advierto que el fic contendrá lemon, pero más adelante, así que no voy a poner rating M hasta que eso suceda porque no quiero que alguien lea el fic únicamente por el morbo que supone ver a Ulquiorra y Orihime retozando como conejos XD (que sí, retozarán, pero todo a su debido momento XD)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach y el argumento que reconozcáis en este fic, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, el resto es producto de mi invención y de mis teorías de fangirl UlquiHimista, y por supuesto, no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto. Desgraciadamente, Ulquiorra no me pertenece T___T

**Advertencias: **es absolutamente imprescindible haber leído los capítulos 341 y 342 de Bleach para entender de qué va este capítulo.

**Número de palabras: **4526

**Así que sin más, os dejo con el primer capítulo de este fic, que espero que os guste ^^.**

UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO US

_No one looks when we say goodbye  
Dying just to survive  
It feels like the first time  
All the things that you set aside  
All the friends that you leave behind  
Just so the curtain will rise and it feels like the first time  
Take this heart it's ticking like a cheap clock  
I need you to believe in me until theres nothing left of us  
Take this heart, it's ticking like a time bomb  
And I'm not running any more!  
I'll stand to face it all!  
I'll fight for every breath until there's nothing left of us  
I need you to believe in me._

(Believer-Kill Hannah)

Capítulo 1: Una de nosotros

Los largos pasillos y las imposibles escaleras de Las Noches parecían más interminables que nunca. En ocasiones anteriores se habían lamentado por no haber sido tomadas en cuenta a la hora de la batalla, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban podían agradecer que la totalidad de sus vidas como Arrancar hubiera transcurrido exclusivamente al amparo de los muros del palacio. Conocían como las palmas de sus manos cada recoveco, cada atajo en la intrincada distribución de la famosa fortaleza de Hueco Mundo.

No tenían tiempo que perder, no había lugar a pausas para recuperar el aliento o discusiones innecesarias acerca de los posibles riesgos y consecuencias de su plan. Tenían que hacerlo antes de que Aizen regresara y pudiese cambiar de opinión. Porque desde luego, si algo tenían claro, era que Aizen volvería, y entonces, todo sería diferente.

-Ya sé que es nuestra única oportunidad, pero ¡va a ser un suicidio! –advirtió Menoli, a quien no terminaba de convencer la seguridad de su compañera-. ¿Olvidas que Ulquiorra está con ella? Él es el Cuarto Espada y nosotras no somos más que unos Números.

Cualquiera que estuviera en las proximidades de Las Noches sería capaz de sentir el poder del reiatsu liberado en una pelea, más aún cuando se trataba de un Espada y un Shinigami que había liberado su bankai. Gracias a ello, las jóvenes Arrancar pudieron constatar que en la torre 5 del palacio, estaba librándose un enfrentamiento justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba su objetivo. Pese a estar del mismo lado, que el Espada estuviera ocupado midiéndose con su mayor rival resultaba una situación muy ventajosa para ellas. En comparación con el de ambos oponentes, el poder espiritual de Orihime Inoue era apenas perceptible, indicando que la muchacha no estaba tomando parte en la lucha y se estaría manteniendo al margen, seguramente a distancia suficiente como para no resultar herida.

-Ulquiorra tiene cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar que en que nosotras vamos a aprovechar su distracción para hacernos con ella. Ni siquiera se habrá molestado en considerarnos una amenaza – comentó la morena.

-Es que no somos una amenaza para él. Podría matarnos con sólo alzar la mano.

-¿Acaso nos hizo algo cuando le dijimos que Grimmjow se había llevado al monstruo?

-No –dudó Menoli-. Pero aquella vez fue diferente, estaba demasiado molesto con Grimmjow como para…

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? –protestó Loli-. Si no estás de acuerdo con el plan, estás a tiempo de darte la vuelta. Cuando Aizen-sama vuelva y me de el trato que merezco, entonces te arrepentirás de haber desperdiciado tu oportunidad. Las palabras de Aizen-sama han sido claras, y todo el mundo en Hueco Mundo ha podido escucharlas. El monstruo ya no le es útil, ya la ha utilizado y no le importa que se la lleven. Ulquiorra también lo habrá oído. Ya no tiene motivos para protegerla.

Menoli habría querido alegar que el que Ulquiorra no tuviese obligación de proteger a Orihime no significaba que fuera a permitir que le hiciesen algo malo. Podía argumentar lo que todos los habitantes de Las Noches ya sabían acerca de la extraña relación que unía al Espada con su prisionera. Sin embargo, la probabilidad de que Aizen las recompensara como era debido en ausencia de Orihime, bien valía el riesgo que estaban a punto de correr.

-La destrozaremos, por todo lo que nos ha arrebatado, porque es un monstruo inservible que ya nadie necesita –continuó Loli, aumentando su determinación, alentando sus deseos con cada palabra, buscando una justificación a sus actos.

La chica de cabello corto la siguió, nerviosa, dividida entre los prometedores planes de futuro argumentados por su amiga y la seguridad de que se dirigían a un callejón sin salida. Se acercaban. La imponente mezcla de reiatsus inundando el angosto pasadizo, asfixiando la atmósfera con palpable tensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que él se había vuelto mas humano, había dicho aquel niñato insolente, atribuyéndose a la par el mérito de haberse convertido en más Hollow. En aquellas afirmaciones había una comparación implícita y estaba claro que a juicio de Kurosaki, su propia evolución constituía una valoración positiva en detrimento de la de Ulquiorra.

Era obvio que el Shinigami había mejorado notablemente, casi con seguridad gracias a la experiencia obtenida al medirse contra Grimmjow. El haber sido capaz de derrotar sin ayuda a un Espada de semejante nivel, denotaba que el joven había logrado perfeccionar su gran baza, consiguiendo ampliar el dominio sobre su parte Hollow.

Podía ser que ahora tuviese mayor capacidad para comprender y predecir ciertos aspectos de los Arrancar, pero aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para poder comparárseles. A causa de la mejora de sus aptitudes, el enfrentamiento se presentaba más igualado e interesante, como bien se lo había hecho saber Ulquiorra, pero que la distancia que los separaba se hubiera acortado no significaba que fuese suficiente para salvar el abismo de poder existente entre ellos. Y ni mucho menos era motivo para considerar que el que él se hubiese vuelto más humano fuera una razón para infravalorarle.

Si realmente Kurosaki se asemejase tanto a un Hollow como proclamaba, sería consciente de que la humanidad asociada a un Hollow no era una cualidad negativa sino que lo convertía en un adversario mucho más peligroso de lo que él pensaba. Si de verdad pudiese sentir como un Hollow, había muchas más cosas que debería haber percibido, cosas de crucial relevancia y que, hasta el momento, no parecía haber detectado.

El tiempo en Hueco Mundo era un factor confuso. Ni siquiera ellos, los Arrancar, podían traducir su equivalencia a los estándares utilizados por los humanos. En general parecía que transcurría de forma más rápida, de manera que un humano podía tener la sensación de que había discurrido más tiempo del que realmente habría tenido lugar en su mundo de origen. Quizás debido a esto, Kurosaki tenía una impresión ambigua del tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que pelearon.

Había hablado como si en ese lapso de tiempo, a la vez que él se volvía más Hollow, Ulquiorra hubiera adquirido más humanidad, cuando prácticamente el Espada había pasado la totalidad de ese período encerrado en la Caja Negación, aislado de cualquier estímulo exterior. Evidentemente, había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar y preguntarse un sinfín de cosas, pero someramente convertido al sistema de medición humano, no habían pasado más que unas cuantas horas. La adquisición de humanidad por parte de un Arrancar era un proceso lento y necesitado de un elemento que suscitara ese desarrollo, por lo que el hecho de que el Shinigami hubiese sido capaz de detectarlo se debía únicamente a que, en su primer encuentro, su poder como Hollow no era lo suficientemente intenso como para advertir que Ulquiorra seguía siendo tan "humano" entonces como ahora.

Tal vez, tiempo atrás, esa afirmación matizada con claras pinceladas despectivas, podía haber sido tomada por parte del Espada como un insulto o una provocación. Y sin embargo era algo que tenía tan asimilado, que ni siquiera requería de una respuesta por su parte. Era como si Kurosaki hubiera apuntado que su cabello era de color negro o sus ojos eran verdes, una evidente y simple realidad que no merecía ser tomada en cuenta.

OooOooO

Durante un instante, la barrera protectora creada por el Santen Kesshun fue capaz de detener la espada de Ulquiorra. Luego, fue convertida en mil pedazos, hecha añicos, con la misma rapidez en que se esfumó la determinación que cruzó el rostro de Orihime durante unos fugaces segundos.

Podía sentir la mirada atravesada del Espada, taladrándola, haciéndola sentir ridícula y culpable por haberlo hecho. Ulquiorra era una persona difícil de descifrar: su compostura, elegante y relajada incluso bajo la presión de la batalla; su voz, grave y monocorde fuese cual fuese el objetivo de sus palabras; su expresión, distante y neutra, rara vez dejaba traslucir alguna emoción. Pero Inoue, aunque sin ser capaz de descifrar por completo el misterio oculto bajo su impertérrita fachada, había compartido el tiempo suficiente con él como para percibir leves cambios en la serenidad de su semblante.

Decepción, molestia, celos. Inoue era incapaz de aislar cuál de esos sentimientos destilaba principalmente la penetrante mirada de Ulquiorra. Quizás fuese una mezcla de todos ellos. Lo peor era que el Espada estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse así, tenía numerosas razones para considerar aquel acto como una traición hacia él, y si hubiese decidido matarla allí mismo, no habría podido reprocharle nada.

Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente exigió una explicación sobre lo sucedido, dejando a la joven sumida en una súbita confusión producto del remordimiento, impidiendo que su razón pudiera argumentar una respuesta coherente.

La contestación de Orihime quedó reducida a una serie de patéticos balbuceos sin sentido alguno. Había actuado de forma instintiva sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. No había previsto una explicación para la evidente e inevitable cuestión planteada por el Arrancar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" había preguntado en primer lugar.

Como si ella lo supiera… Podrían haber sido miles de cosas y ninguna a la vez. Podía haber intentado detener aquella pelea absurda y así evitar muertes innecesarias. Podía haber decidido dejar de ser el trofeo del ganador y hacerles ver que tenía voz y voto en aquel enfrentamiento. Podía haber protegido a Kurosaki. O bien podía haber protegido a Ulquiorra…

"Te estoy preguntado por qué le has ayudado. ¿Porque es tu amigo?"

El razonamiento de Ulquiorra había sido bastante lógico dadas las circunstancias. A simple vista nadie podría intuir otra posible intención tras el escudo creado entorno a Kurosaki, deteniendo el ataque del Espada.

Después de tantas conversaciones, al fin parecía que Ulquiorra comprendía, aunque fuese un poco, el concepto de amistad. Era obvio que Ichigo era su amigo, y que no deseaba que algo le sucediese. Habría protegido de la misma manera a Rukia, a Chad o a cualquiera de las personas que eran importantes para ella. Y dentro de esas personas, también se incluía Ulquiorra.

No podía culparle por haber supuesto de entrada que estaba ayudando a Ichigo porque era su amigo. Cosa que no era del todo cierta, ni tampoco falsa. Era una conclusión sencilla. Aunque con esa observación, Ulquiorra hubiese demostrado que había evolucionado favorablemente y era capaz de comprender más cosas, los conceptos complejos aún se le escapaban. Considerar que Orihime podría haber estado protegiéndole a él también, era algo demasiado confuso y complicado para siquiera tenerlo en cuenta.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo protegiste desde el primer ataque? ¿por qué vacilaste? ¿no lo sabes? Deja entonces que yo te lo diga. Tú…"

Oh, bien sabía su corazón que deseaba haber oído su respuesta para así poder aferrarse a algo que diese sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Avergonzada, Orihime escuchó las frases del Espada dándose cuenta de que quizás, Ulquiorra la conociese mejor de lo que se conocía así misma. Porque cuán acertado había estado al subrayar que si lo que deseaba era ayudar a Kurosaki, había tardado demasiado en decidirse.

El Espada era muy observador, pero con aquellas puntualizaciones estaba demostrando que tal vez no fuese tan ingenuo como ella pensaba. Siempre había abordado los temas relacionados con los sentimientos humanos con curiosidad y escepticismo. Incontables veces le había visto darse la vuelta, dejando una conversación a medias, mostrando con su gesto apático que los humanos eran seres incomprensibles y que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de comprender qué pasaba por la mente de la joven para que actuase como actuaba.

Y sin embargo, esa vez, no había habido nada de eso. Ulquiorra parecía seguro de saber qué había motivado a Orihime a, no sólo interrumpir la pelea, sino a haber tardado un tiempo considerable en decidirse a hacerlo que bien podía haberle valido la muerte a Kurosaki.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Orihime parecía ser un libro abierto para él.

Y eso la asustaba, no por ella, sino por Ichigo. Aunque le hubiese gustado conocer la teoría de Ulquiorra al respecto, internamente agradecía que el Shinigami hubiese intervenido para reclamar la atención del Espada, pues sus mejillas ya ardían encendidas y su corazón galopaba desenfrenado mucho antes de conocer cual sería la opinión de Ulquiorra.

Había algo que le decía que la intromisión de Kurosaki tenía más que ver con preservar su ignorancia acerca de determinados temas, que con reanudar la pelea contra el Arrancar. Había sido él quien había afirmado que Ulquiorra se había vuelto más humano. Ella se había sorprendido, no porque el Cuarto Espada se hubiese mostrado indiferente ante esa declaración, sin negar o admitir nada, simplemente cambiando el tema de la conversación, sino porque Ichigo hubiese sido capaz de detectar ese cambio. Se le encogió el corazón tratando de imaginar qué sería aquello que había llevado a Kurosaki a concluir semejante cosa, cuáles serían las pruebas concluyentes sobre las que había basado su afirmación.

Ichigo sospechaba algo. Interrumpir el interrogatorio al que Ulquiorra estaba sometiéndola era tal vez una manera de autoprotegerse de una información que seguramente preferiría no saber. El Shinigami había acudido a Hueco Mundo a rescatar a su amiga, punto y final, todo lo demás eran simples accesorios irrelevantes para su propósito.

OooOooO

El joven de cabello naranja había improvisado una nueva técnica asociada a su Getsuga Tenshô, no obstante, no fue suficiente para acarrear serios problemas al Espada, quien se limitaba a interceptar y desviar cada ataque de su zanpakutô.

Podían seguir así eternamente, inmersos en preliminares absurdos. Por eso, Ulquiorra alentó al Shinigami a sacar su máscara de Vizard, advirtiéndole que sin máscara no tenía nada que hacer contra él, y aunque con ella seguiría estando en clara desventaja, al menos la pelea cobraría más sentido.

Habían dejado al margen a Orihime, retomando el duelo. Por el momento la mujer no había vuelto a interrumpir, seguramente sumida en un mar de confusiones acerca de a quién debía su lealtad.

Con los cinco sentidos puestos en evitar las arremetidas del enemigo, tardaron en descubrir que Inoue había sido apresada por dos Números. Sigilosamente se habían hecho con ella al hacer desaparecer la entrada del pasadizo por el cual se habían aproximado a la estancia.

No era necesario haber oído lo que estaban diciendo. Ulquiorra podía imaginarlo perfectamente, aunque no tuviera del todo claro cuál era el objetivo que las habían movido a arriesgarse de aquella manera tan inútil. ¿Acaso pensaban que iban a pasar desapercibidas? Sin duda parecían haberse tomado las palabras de Aizen al pie de la letra, la excusa perfecta para descargar su rencor contra Orihime. Realmente debían estar muy cegadas para siquiera soñar con que tendrían una oportunidad de hacerle el más mínimo daño a la mujer.

Kurosaki también se había dado cuenta, dejando a un lado a su adversario, alertado por lo que estaba ocurriéndole a su amiga, dispuesto a acudir en su ayuda. Enfurecido y sin comprender quiénes eran aquellas muchachas ni lo que pretendían, se lanzó contra ellas, la fuerza del Getsuga Tenshô vibrando en el filo de su espada.

Aquello era demasiado peligroso, por lo que Ulquiorra usó el Sonido para interponerse entre Kurosaki y su objetivo. El muy necio estaba tan fuera de sí que habría arremetido contra la joven morena, poniendo en peligro la vida de Orihime. El Espada había observado cómo las Arrancar atemorizaban a la mujer, amenazándola con crueles predicciones acerca de su destino.

Nadie excepto Inoue había captado el halo de tristeza que cruzó la mirada de Ulquiorra al presenciar la escena.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Orihime suspiró aliviada, para acto seguido volver a sentir que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No había sido un espejismo. Era tristeza y resignación lo que había percibido en los ojos de Ulquiorra. Era tan intenso que no podía ser una fantasía producto de su imaginación. Y sin embargo, no había acudido en su defensa, como habría esperado al atisbar aquella reacción involuntaria en su mirada, sino que había interceptado el ataque de Ichigo, dejándola a merced de Loli y Menoli.

Tal vez estuviese castigándola, a su manera, por haber protegido a Kurosaki.

Justo cuando Orihime trataba de buscar una explicación al comportamiento del Espada, Loli exclamó, sorprendida, "¡Ulquiorra!" provocando que éste tuviera que responder para aclarar posibles malentendidos.

-No te equivoques. No estoy ayudándote –advirtió Ulquiorra.

La monotonía de su voz fue como una canción de cuna para el dolorido corazón de Orihime, fugazmente atenazado por el temor y la desconfianza. Por unos breves instantes, había dudado de él, y eso la hacía sentir profundamente miserable, sobre todo cuando era más que obvio que no era ella quien merecía ser el centro de su atención, sino Kurosaki. Egoístamente, su pecho se relajó al tener la certeza de que ni Ulquiorra, y por supuesto, tampoco Ichigo, la abandonarían a su suerte ante sus captoras.

Pretendía fingir indiferencia, pero a la vez que paraba los ataques del Shinigami, Ulquiorra tenía la vista fija en lo que acontecía unos metros atrás, donde Loli y Menoli trataban de deshacerse del traje de Arrancar de la mujer, como si sólo la metáfora que eso suponía fuese suficiente para justificar que estaban despojándola de todo lo que ella les había arrebatado.

Desde luego que esas jóvenes eran unas estúpidas. La envidia que las corroía impedía que fueran conscientes de lo que verdaderamente significaba la mujer para su idolatrado Aizen-sama. Eran muy ilusas si de verdad creían que Aizen había renunciado definitivamente a ella. Si eso realmente fuese cierto, Aizen no le habría dejado a él, el Cuarto Espada, a cargo de Las Noches.

Podían argumentar que el todopoderoso Shinigami le había cesado de sus obligaciones como protector de Orihime Inoue y que había dado vía libre a los intrusos para rescatarla si querían, indicando el lugar donde podrían encontrarla, alegando que ya no le era de utilidad. Pero que no tuviese la obligación de protegerla, no significaba que fuera a hacer lo contrario.

Su obligación ahora era proteger Las Noches, con todo lo que ello implicaba, y eso implicaba el deber de proteger a sus habitantes. Los celos de Loli y Menoli parecían haberles hecho olvidar que Orihime ya no era un mero capricho de Aizen, sino una de ellos, un miembro más de Las Noches.

Y si había alguien en todo el palacio a quién Ulquiorra tuviese más interés en proteger, esa era Orihime. La fascinante mujer de apariencia frágil pero voluntad de hierro, la que era capaz de saturarle los oídos con su verborrea sin sentido, la que había provocado que se preguntara cosas que jamás le habrían interesado, la que había sembrado en él el interés por descubrir, por sentir… La que le había dotado de humanidad.

Quien le había convertido en un ser más letal de lo que ya era por naturaleza.

Aizen no pretendía desprenderse de Orihime. Había liberado a Ulquiorra de su obligación, para que éste tuviera un motivo más fuerte que una orden para luchar por ella. Y lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría. Por esa razón, Ulquiorra dejó a un lado a Inoue, para enfrentar en serio al Shinigami desbocado que trataba de alcanzar a su amiga con total desesperación.

-Si quieres luchar contra alguien más, tendrás que matarme primero –amenazó Ulquiorra.

Tenía que dejarle claro que no se iba a andar con rodeos. Ichigo Kurosaki era su principal rival, el molesto intruso que debía aplastar y apartar de su camino. El resto, capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas y demás enemigos, no eran más que fastidiosos estorbos.

Ulquiorra había apostado su vida en esa pelea. Estaría dispuesto a sacrificarla, por supuesto, pero Aizen no había actuado con negligencia al dejarle prácticamente solo a cargo de semejante responsabilidad, porque aunque Ulquiorra estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida antes de dejar que se llevasen a Orihime, él sabía que eso no sería necesario.

Vigilando de soslayo lo que ocurría a escasa distancia entre Orihime y las Números, Ulquiorra supo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, y que incluso toda aquella confusa situación podría tener una recompensa inesperada. Inoue era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola. Y él no iba a ser otro más que la considerara una damisela en apuros a quien todos deben ayudar. Hacía escasos minutos que había presenciado una escena similar, cuando Kurosaki le había agradecido el haberle protegido, pero a cambio le había rogado que se mantuviera al margen debido al peligro que podría correr.

Así debía haber sido una y otra vez, hasta el punto de que cuando Orihime llegó a Hueco Mundo, su autoestima estaba por los suelos. E ironías del destino, había tenido que ser allí donde Orihime tomara definitivamente conciencia de su poder, donde por primera vez en su vida se sintió útil, donde tras lo barrotes de su habitación se hacía más y más fuerte.

Ya quisieran muchos tan sólo acercarse remotamente a su nivel. Y sin embargo, aquellos que decían llamarse sus "amigos" no se habían percatado de que poco quedaba de la Orihime Inoue que conocieron…

Ni siquiera Kurosaki, por mucho que alardeara de haberse convertido en más Hollow.

Era simplemente que Orihime se movía por la bondad, no albergaba rencor en su interior, y esto muchas veces había sido malinterpretado con el calificativo de debilidad. Pero esa Orihime cándida y sumisa que había sanado a las que la maltrataron, que había aceptado ir hasta Hueco Mundo por salvar a sus seres queridos, había detenido el ataque del Espada número Cuatro con su poder.

Si había sido capaz de eso, unas Arrancar de bajo nivel como Loli y Menoli, no serían ningún problema para ella. Tenía la capacidad de defenderse sola y de plantar cara si era necesario, tan sólo necesitaba un aliciente para hacerlo. Y en aquellos momentos ese estímulo era saber que tanto Ulquiorra como Kurosaki estaban inmersos en una pelea el uno contra el otro, demasiado ocupados tratando de adivinar los movimientos del contrario como para estar pendiente de ella. Más le valía actuar con consecuencia si no quería darles motivos para desconcentrarse en la lucha, provocando con ello que bajaran la guardia con el consecuente riesgo de resultar heridos.

Ese argumento fue lo que hizo que Ulquiorra centrara su atención completamente en Ichigo, confiando en las capacidades y el sentido común de Orihime.

Quizás, con un poco de suerte, Orihime reaccionaría contra las Arrancar, y entonces el Shinigami descubriría el verdadero poder que poseía su amiga. Y él podría aprovechar la situación para deshacerse definitivamente de Kurosaki. Ulquiorra sabía que el joven ya estaba sobre aviso, había percibido cierta inquietud en él, cuando le confirmó, hacía escasos momentos, que toda aquella guerra no tenía ningún sentido, que por mucho que lograran rescatar a Orihime, ya era uno de ellos.

Ichigo se había mostrado algo turbado y temeroso acerca de esa información, pero el Espada dudaba mucho que el adolescente fuese capaz de intuir la magnitud de la revelación escondida tras aquellas palabras.

OooOooO

Ninguno de los presentes sospechó lo que pasaría a continuación: Yammi, el Décimo Espada, hizo acto de presencia al derribar uno de los muros de la sala, sumiendo en el caos el ya de por sí complicado panorama.

Ulquiorra chasqueó la lengua a modo de protesta, pensando en que había sido muy inoportuno por su parte aparecer sin haber requerido su presencia. Detestaba ser interrumpido, y tantos contratiempos en su pelea contra Kurosaki, estaban fastidiándole hasta límites insospechados.

El Shinigami había detenido su ofensiva, visiblemente sorprendido y de igual manera contrariado por la imprevista intrusión del Espada, situándole en clara desventaja.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos: el joven atisbó el cambio sustancial en la anatomía de Yammi.

Ichigo no era una persona de buena memoria, a menudo tenía problemas para recordar nombres, y le había costado cierto esfuerzo ubicar de dónde conocía a aquel Espada, pero una vez que logró hacerse con esa memoria, supo al instante que lo que estaba viendo no era producto de un recuerdo borroso. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

La primera vez que vio a Yammi, el corpulento Arrancar tenía el agujero de Hollow justo en el centro de su pecho. Y ahora, había desaparecido…

-¡¿Qué ha pasado con tu agujero?! –exclamó Ichigo, demandando una explicación. Hasta donde él sabía, el tener un agujero en alguna parte del cuerpo era algo inherente a la naturaleza de los Hollow, y por tanto, también para los Arrancar.

Mientras el desconcertado Shinigami exigía una respuesta, Ulquiorra aprovechó para comprobar de reojo la situación de Orihime. Supo entonces que aquel sería el punto de inflexión que cambiaría el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Ya prevenido, el Cuarto Espada alzó ligeramente su zanpakutô, posando su mano sobre la hoja, preparado para liberar su Resurrección.

Entretanto, Kurosaki sólo obtuvo como respuesta una carcajada socarrona por parte del aludido. Necesitando un apoyo que le ayudara a comprender lo que estaba acaeciendo, buscó la mirada cómplice de Orihime.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

El hermoso traje blanco de la muchacha estaba destrozado, apenas unos jirones desordenados pendiendo precariamente sobre su cuerpo.

En la base de su cuello, un agujero de Hollow.

La estupefacción se apoderó de Kurosaki, negándose a creer lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo que había fracasado estrepitosamente, viendo cómo las palabras de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra cobraban sentido. El estado de shock fue muy breve, el tiempo justo de ver las lágrimas de Inoue rodando por sus mejillas y la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza. En seguida, el aturdimiento fue arrasado por una oleada de ira que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, hirviéndole la sangre, tensándole todo su cuerpo, escapando en un grito que resonó como un eco interminable sobre los bruñidos muros de Las Noches.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO A INOUE?!

Aunque el Shinigami apuntó a matar, Ulquiorra ya había previsto que eso sucedería. Habiendo adivinado cuál sería su trayectoria, hizo uso del Sonido para colocarse detrás de Ichigo, a una distancia considerable. El joven, que en el peor de los casos, esperaba que su ataque fuese detenido por la espada de su contrincante, se encontró clavando su zanpakutô en el suelo hasta la empuñadura, casi perdiendo el equilibrio al no encontrar ningún obstáculo en su camino.

-Ya te advertí que Orihime es uno de nosotros. Si tu poder de Hollow fuese tan grande como dices, lo habrías percibido hace mucho –comentó Ulquiorra mientras Ichigo extraía su espada de los escombros producidos por su ataque.

La voz a sus espaldas le había indicado donde encontrarle. Se giró para volver a arremeter contra Ulquiorra y entonces se percató de un desafortunado detalle: el agujero que desfiguraba el delicado torso de Orihime, era exactamente igual al de Ulquiorra. Sintió cómo su máscara de Vizard se materializaba sobre su rostro de forma instantánea, sin haber sido llamada, y voló acortando la distancia que los separaba.

-¡MALDITO CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA!

Torció la comisura de los labios, y aquello podría haber sido lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía esperarse de Ulquiorra. Los largos y blancos dedos acariciando la hoja de la zanpakutô, alzada en posición horizontal a la altura de su número de Espada.

Antes de que Ichigo llegase a él, Ulquiorra susurró:

-Comparte el dolor, alma de alas rojas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí ^^**

**Como veis, a esto se le llama simple y llanamente "retorcer el canon para su propio beneficio UlquiHimista" XD, pero necesitaba hacerlo, aunque el capítulo sea prácticamente una trascripción de los caps 341 y 342. Esos capítulos han sido tan intensos y tenían tantas cosas que explicar que no he podido evitar servirme de ellos para argumentar mi fic ^^.**

**Sé que tenéis preguntas XD, pero todo se aclarará, sino arruinaría el misterio del fic XD. He intentado más o menos separar las partes en que cambia el punto de vista de los personajes, pero ha sido complicado por todos los personajes que había en la escena XD, espero que no haya resultado demasiado confuso.**

**Es probable que tome del cap 343 la aparición de Ishida, porque me viene bien quitarme de en medio a Yammi. Y bueno, ya veis en qué punto mi historia se separa del canon. Fue un gran palo para mí descubrir en el 343 que Yammi volvía a tener agujero T__T ¡ya me había hecho mi propia teoría! T__T**

**Me olvidaba comentar que el fic tendrá 9 capítulos, cada uno basado en los temas de la tabla general de Bleach, de la comunidad 10fandoms en Livejournal. Y es probable que los capítulos sean un poco largos, ya que tengo que ingeniármelas para meter toda la historia en esos 9 capítulos.**

**Muchos de vosotros ya lo sabéis, pero responderé los reviews cuando actualice un nuevo capítulo, para así avisar de paso que he actualizado. A quienes me dejen mensajes anónimos, si quieren que pueda responderles, que me dejen una dirección de mail en los casilleros donde poner el nombre y el correo cuando se escribe el post. ¡No me dejéis el correo dentro del review que esta página no lo permite y los borra y no podré contestaros! T__T**

**Como tengo tantas cosas pendientes por escribir, es posible que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero tranquilidad, actualizaré XD.**

**Pos nada más, ¡dejo ya de hablar! XD. Espero que os haya gustado y espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios. Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, pregunta, tomatazos, bankais envenenados, elogios y proposiciones de matrimonio XD, aquí estoy, no os cortéis ^^**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak **


End file.
